rocketrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Zegen
Life Pre-Rocket Zegen was born on the outskirts of Blackthorn City, where he spent the first eight years of his life on a small Pokemon ranch. In the summer of his eighth year, his parents disappeared in a fire that destroyed his home.This isn't a "MUH PARENTS ARE DEAD" story, they're considered missing. Following that, he was taken in by the dragon clan, where he was taught to handle dragons, and by extension, stubborn and difficult Pokemon. At the age of ten, against the advice of Lance, of whom Zegen has disliked, even to the present day for reasons that are only known to him, he declined a Dragon-type starter trekked to Newbark Town to get his first Pokemon, a Cyndaquil. He spent the next two years training his team throughout Johto and Kanto before moving on to Hoenn. After defeating the Fortree Gym, he spotted a girl being attacked by a pack of Mightyena. Sending out his best Pokemon to drive them back, he tended to the wounds she had received and, after learning she was a rookie trainer named Kasy, offered to be her travel partner. After they arrived at Mossdeep, Zegen had encountered something he never expected after his Kirlia, Dree, evolved. Soon after her evolution, she began experiencing headaches that were severe enough to warrant close observation under heavy sedation at the Pokemon Center. During the stay, he was informed she had a genetic defect that triggered her psychic abilities to overload. Looking to find a way to keep her from being euthanized like they suggested, he turned to the local psychics, who helped him establish a psychic link that allowed her to drain her excess psychic power into his mind, where he would manage it for her. In exchange, she translated Pokespeak for him, an ability he used heavily to better understand and train his Pokemon. He returned to Johto shortly after journeying around Hoenn, using the money he earned in his travels to rebuild his family's ranch and contacted Bill to arrange the Pokemon he captured to be moved there so they could roam around instead of being stuck in storage. He stayed and looked after the ranch for a few months, but the urge to travel caused him to contact Kasy and travel around Sinnoh. After that, they parted ways, Kasy going to Unova, and Zegen entering tournaments to support the ranch. Rocket A combination of factors caused him to ally himself with Team Rocket, the most prevalent of which were rumors of cheating, using performance boosters, among other allegations, which caused several suspensions from the tournament league, especially after violently clashing with one reporter. The idea of joining them was out of the question for Dree, but he managed to convince her that it was for the best, if only to gain money to keep the ranch running. Soon after joining, he lost his main team to the Weil-backed Team Plasma, as well as losing both of his arms in the battle itself. One of his arms was restored by Wonderfag, while the other was replaced with a mechanical prosthetic. After raiding the Plasma servers via entering cyberspace with a strike team, he found the personality file of Dree, which was shed off and stored away as a result of the constant physical and psychological torture she was put though in Plasma's efforts to create a weapon out of the captured team. Soon after retrieving her and commissioning the science department to clone her a new body, he was taken by Alex and Kenpachi to test the Shadowfication process on a human, a side effect of which was complete body restoration. Unfortunately, the trip to Orre to undergo this process was so abrupt and took so much time, that he failed to warn the science team of Dree's genetic anomaly, which nearly resulted in an extremely damaging psychic outburst. After Plasma was defeated, Zegen ran into a clone of himself associated with the organization, who was accompanied by Dree's original body, now inhabited by a being of pure malice. Through the intervention of the Unown inhabiting the ruins they were exploring, he killed the two, bringing closure to both Dree and himself, and sparking a relationship between the two, which lead to their marriage a few weeks later. This public display was extremely controversial, resulting in several cases of divine intervention, with several aspects of Arceus either condemning or supporting the act, as well as a particularly violent confrontation that left the two of them in the infirmary overnight.The RP was pretty much a clusterfuck at this point, not going to lie. A while later, Weil had resurfaced in a space station, prepping for an orbital bombardment. He allied with Mike to confront Weil and end his bid for world destruction once and for all, barely escaping with their lives while doing so. Afterwards, he left for Hoenn, stating that he had unfinished business to take care of. Retirement? While he never technically resigned, Zegen hasn't reported in to Rocket for a long while. However, there is word that he has been spending time in Kalos, researching the local legends. Those who know of his interest in archaeology would reasonably assume that he is pursuing some type of lead. Relations To be added. Personality On the job While initially reserved and strategic, he has become cocky to almost a fault. Typically the first one to joke around, and the last one to admit defeat, which served him well when he was captured by Kefka. Despite the state of his capture, he used the resources at his disposal to make his stay more comfortable, going so far as to build a small house using the debris scattered across the Shadow Realm. Private life When not staying at his ranch, researching legends, or exploring ruins, he can usually be found training his Pokemon, even going so far as to spar with them himself. While he has few close friends, they, like his Pokemon, are considered extended family, and he will drop everything to help them, if asked. References Category:Characters Category:SpecOps